The Littlest Blader
by WeCanChangeTheWorld
Summary: Gingka and the team heads to Canada for a newly scheduled WBBA tournament. While there Yu meets a new friend and the team discovers there are more legendary Beyblades and bladers than they knew about. With this Doji appears part way through the tournament with a few of his evil things in mind. Can the team preserve justice for the WBBA and the future of Beyblade and life?
1. Chapter 1

THE LITTLEST BLADER

It wasn't long after team Gan Gan Galaxy returned home, that they were right back into battling other bladers. For them it was just all fun and games, until the WBBA anncouced a newly scheduled tournament. The WBBA had annouced that the tournament would take place in Ottawa, Canada, so that's where the team was headed. All pack and ready to go the team took off. Yu and Kenta could hardly wait to land as they heard so much about the country from fellow bladers, so to pass time both of them took a nap. As the plane landed Yu woke up, and the look on Yu's face was priceless. His big green eyes open as wide as ever, his wide open smile with a hint of awe in it, with Flash Libra in his hand he was ready for anything. Kenta on the other hand was so tired from defeating Nemisis that he out like a light and had to be carried from the taxi to the hotel.

Yu was a little resilient going to bed, as it was only six O'clock and he wanted to explore. So he decided he would do so, however Gingka and the rest of the team wasted no time getting to sleep because the tournament started the next day.

The city looked so with all the lights, sounds, and for Yu the different types of restaurants that were there. Out of all the tall buildings, city street lights, people and cars, Yu saw a sign that caught his attention. The sign led Yu to a small little stand that said Beavertails on it. At first Yu thought to himself "This is disgusting, how can a restaurant serve the tail of a beaver and actually have people eat it? Wait...what's a beaver?"

"Let It Rip!"

Yu Immediately lost his train of thought and ran towards the yelling. When he got there, there was a bey battle but it was a very unfair battle. A teenager who looked to be about fifteen cowardly drawn a kid who looked no older than four years old into a battle. The most surprising thing of it all...people weren't stopping it . As Yu got to the battle kid was barely hanging on and then the coward used what appeared to be his beys special move.

"Andromeda, special move ELLIPTICAL GALAXY STAR DIVE!"

Within seconds a flash of a bright white light lit up the sky blending Yu and others around him. Once Yu was able to see again he saw that the toddlers bey was laying beside and the toddler was clearly injured. Much more to his surprise he saw the cowardly teenage bladder celebrating his so called victory with his bey still spinning.

"I don't think so buddy!"

Yu said with an angry voice as he ripped out his Flash Libra and launched it into the battle area.

"SPECIAL MOVE, LIBRA FINAL INFERNO BLAST!"

Yu didn't realise he was right back by the hotel he and team were staying at. Madoka was awakened by the noise that was going on outside. She ran out into the hallway to go wake Gingka up only to realise that the noise had woken Kenta as well.

"Yu is gone, I just woke up and he wasn't there...and I think that bright green light is coming from his Libra."

Kenta said.

"I will go get Gingka up."

Said Madoka.

When they got the cite of the battle there was two older teenagers holding down the coward, however Yu was sitting on a bench nearby holding and comforting the injured toddler in his arms.

"Over there!"

Kenta shouted while pointing to Yu.

"Kenchi, Gingki, Madoka, hurry!"

Yu hollared to them.

Gingka, Kenta and Madoka bolted over to Yu as fast as they could, all of them were in awe when they reached him.

"What happened?"

Kenta asked concerningly, while examing the toddler still in Yu's arms.

"That coward being held down over there, decided to draw this little guy into a battle... It was too late when I got here, but I showed that coward Libra's power. We need to get him to a hospital, he's been unconscious for about ten minutes now."

Yu said, seeming very upset.

Gingka was also examining the toddler, and once he discovered the seriousness of the injuries he stood up with the scowl of an angry bear on his face. He was disgusted that anyone would use Beyblade to do something so terrible.

"Madoka, Kenta, help Yu find a hospital, I'll call you once I'm done here."

Gingka exclaimed.

Without questioning all three ran towards downtown in hopes to find a hospital. After about twenty minutes of running Kenta spotted the sign of Children's Hospital of Eastern Ontario.

"Woah, a hospital just for children...they'll be able to help him for sure."

All three exclaimed.

Before they knew it all three were in a hospital room with the toddler.

When Gingka arrived Madoka was the only one awake and was sitting in the common area.

"Gingka, look at this."

She called to him.

"Woaaah, what is that bey?"

Gingka asked, in a facsinated/ confused voice.

"It's a Spiral Galaxy Ursa."

"What type of bey is it?"

"It has an interchanging base tip, that can make it change types on demand."

"Ohhhahh. Isn't that something only a legendary Beyblade can do?"

"Gingka, I thought the same thing. I did some research and there are more star constellations than we think. We thought there was only four...there's eighty-eight. However out of the eighty-eight it is now not known how many legendary Beyblades and bladers there are. This Gingka, is a ninth legendary Beyblade."

"Ohhahh, and this belongs to the little guy?"

"It sure does."

"Hey, where is he, and Kenta and Yu?

"In a room, I'll bring you to them."

Madoka and Gingka walked into the room while the others were sound asleep. Kenta sleeping on the visitors chair in front of the bed, while the toddler was teddy bear cuddling Yu who was lying in the hospital bed with the toddler.

"Do you think Yu cares about the little guy?"

Gingka asked, smiling about the adorableness.

"How couldn't he? He must be only three-foot-five, his bright blue hair, and cuddling like that? Both must have woken up because they didn't fall alsleep like that."

Madoka answered.


	2. What Is It

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But Isn't that something only a legendary blader should be able to do?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tsubasa asked, finally saying something./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Madoka and Gingka looked up at Tsubasa with a confused look as well. Madoka still had Joeseph's bey so she pulled it out of kit and said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It appears there are more star constellations than any other blader thought."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Madoka handed Tsubasa the bey./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Spiral Galaxy Ursa?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He said, sounding awfully confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, another star constellation. Apparently the Beyblade that knocked him out, Andromeda has a strong link to Pegasus. If he falls into the wrong hands he...he could just be as powerful as Pegasus."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Madoka said sounding very worried./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just as powerful as Pegasus?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The whole Group gasped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Have you taken a good look at this bey Madoka?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tsubasa asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yea, why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's different, it isn't held together by a facebolt. The performance tip is built on to the base of it, and the fusion wheel can just lifted off if you twist off the attack ring."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Woah. I must have been to tired to notice that last night."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Madoka said, sounding surprised./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gingka interrupted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Guys, it's cool and all but we need to get to the stadium, plus I think Joeseph may want his Ursa back. Now Yu you'll have to give your snuggle buddy to Kenta for a little bit. We have a tournament to win."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yu resistantly gave Joeseph over to Kenta as Yu didn't want to leave him. He made sure that he rubbed Joespeh's hair as he gave him back his Beyblade, gave him another hug and placed him in Kenta's arms before he left. It wasn't that Yu didn't trust Kenta, it was the thought someone coming back to hurt Joeseph again that they may hurt Kenta, and Joeseph that bothered him./p 


	3. What's Worth Fighting For?

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As Gingka and the team walked into the stadium an announcement came on over the speaker system./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome all WBBA bladers to Battle Bladers two."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Battle Bladers two?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The whole team gasped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""All constestants must be in the main stadium in fifteen minutes."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yu was very scared walking into the arena as he remembered what had happened last time he lost in a Battle Bladers match. He feared the same thing of getting locked up in a room again being left to die while the Dark Nebula attempted to feed all Libra's power to L-Drago. But Yu would have none of that./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can't lose this time...even if Ryuga is here. I know he's not with the Dark Nebula anymore but I can't risk it happening. Not for Joeseph, Kenta, Gingka or anyone for that matter. Either I myself or we as Team Gan Gan Galaxy have to win this...it just depends on the rules. Maybe it's not the Dark Nebula who's running it this time."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yu thought to himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was scared but he didn't want to show Gingka or the others, fearing that they may see him as weak, or to concerned about Joeseph./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As they walked into the main stadium there were thousands upon thousands of roaring and screaming fans waiting for the fesitivities to begin. Just from looking around at the other teams, Yu, Gingka and the others noticed a lot of unfilimiliar competition but that wasn't going to scare any of them away from battling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright bladers, listen up! Battle Bladers Two will be much like the first Battle Bladers that took place in Japan! Every Blader for themselves."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The DJ yelled over his microphone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ohhahohh, but what if I end up having to face Gingki, or Masum-moo-moo? Wait, it won't really matter if the Dark Nebula isn't involved with this..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yu thought to Himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was just then that an unwanted familiar voice came on over the speakers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello there ladies and gentlemen, glad you all could join us...may the best blader win."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Doji!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yu and Gingka yelled as they looked at one another./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Back at the hospital Kenta brought Joeseph into the blader training room so he could practice. Sagittario was stronger than ever, even stronger then when Kenta used it to defeat Nemisis. Sagittario into the stadium so fast that it had a flame behind it, and was close to tearing up the stadium./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't want to be the number one beyblader in the world, that's not why I get stronger at this. I want to be stronger so I can help the team take down the Dark Nebula... I can't and I won't forgive them for what they did to Yu... He isn't just a friend to me...he's a brother."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kenta thought to himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It had been a while since the Dark Nebula had tried to kill Yu and ended up servely hurting him but events like that can and will never escape ones memory./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Keep going Saggitario! Wait huh?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kenta exclaimed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Right as Kenta was commanding his bey another one shot out from behind him, but the only one with him was Joeseph./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? You wanna battle?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kenta questioned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Joeseph was standing right beside Kenta with the biggest smile of excitement and happiness on his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well no one said you weren't allowed to battle so alright little buddy, if it makes you happy."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Joeseph made a grunting sound and started running to the other side of the stadium. Kenta was astonished because as Joeseph was running to his end of the stadium Ursa followed him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm that's cool, try this on for size little buddy."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Said Kenta./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Saggitario started towards the other bey but lighter than usual because of his opponent. As Saggitario was about to hit Ursa , Ursa dodged it without a command from Joeseph./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh? Try again Saggitario. This time a little harder."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once again Saggitario went for the attack and Ursa dodged it without a command. After Ursa Forged the second attempt it began to glow purple around it. As it began to glow, Ursa charged at Saggitario running into it and almost knocking it out of the stadium./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Woah, what power for a four year old...guess it's time to step up my game. GO SAGGITARIO!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kenta exclaimed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Saggitario charged at Ursa, colliding and sending sparks flying everywhere. Saggitarios hit had knocked Ursa out of the stadium, but instead of being upset Joeseph was giggling with excitement and had a huge smile on his face. Joeseph ran over to hug Kenta as Kenta kneeled to his level to receive it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That was awesome little buddy, but I'd really like to know how your Ursa did anything without you telling it too."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kenta said, while rubbing Joeseph's hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's because he's smarter then we think he is."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"An unfamiliar voice said out loud./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh, who are you?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kenta yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can call me Dr. Soder. You were asleep while I was in the room checking out his injuries... He was knocked out just last night, but gets up the next day and battles with you of all people? He's pretty tough isn't he?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yea, he really is."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He is smarter then even I gave him for. With his parents dying last month he hasn't had anyone to learn from, however he has been able to build a bond with his Ursa and in a way not many of us can connect with our beys."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh! How so?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well as you probably noticed, he can't talk very well."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yea."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well he and Ursa seem to be bonding through his mind. In a battle if he thinks about what he wants Ursa to do, it's just as good as you saying your commands to Saggitario."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ohhhh, what? He can control his bey with his mind?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kenta said, while looking down at Joeseph in aww./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't get me wrong though, he may have power like that but he is still just a kid, and he needs to be taken care of..okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yu and I will take great care of him, I promise."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kenta knodded./p 


	4. The Real Battle

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7bd70628bb5c8ad804f31af43a218815"As the doctor left the room Kenta just looked down at Joeseph, picked him up, and gave him a hug. Both were giggling from having a little fun that was well worth it./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b4eeb98038dbd5481742580b16f67d4"Back at the stadium it seemed like nothing but mind games for team Gan Gan Galaxy. The first battle was about to begin, but no one knew who was battling yet. The screen was set up with a randomizer that showed every bladers face. The first battle to show up for a memeber of team Gan Gan Galaxy was Yu vs Ryan, and the next to show up on the board was Gingka vs Evegni./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0b149cc90af61cd1c285e531737f3748"There was a total of ten little stadiums within the large stadium and things were about get underway. Both Yu and Gingka stepped up to their stadiums, which just so happened to be side by side. They both looked at each other knodded, and then things were about to start./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3aa2cdb239ab18282482a3c584326496""So you're all and mighty Yu people have been talking about? You got a big ego for a little boy. Think you can beat my MapleMoose?"/div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="96c10445796b560eecdcb4fb0dc5e1f8"Ryan taunted Yu./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="641d7731775334b1ac5b073fbe7a9a43""Don't call me a little boy!"/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e90a17cf4fda78cc8a7f2c58ee076feb"Yu said with an angry face./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bc0934d6e03dd1e2b98575a001ddcb39""Aright bladers ready 3...2...1..."/div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ff73f93d2e0e1982889afeb16a582cc3""LET RIP!"/div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1ffe5333a9b07ea155b999fc1ca9073b"Every blader launched their beys into the stadium./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a9ad487d38097a765e7787c348ff73b0"Libra and MapleMoose clashed hard as they entered into the stadium sending sparks flying./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e93a42d8dce6abbc04bd91f4a900ae17""Get him Libra!"/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4c6a1819d20cfb0262473489cc289647"Yu commanded./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="185d2edd70338a8bdaaf3b2ea5e50a9c"Libra charged MapleMoose at a high rate of speed almost forcing it to the edge of the stadium./div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cd8cd8b94c462e94819d2f071f2ecda9""Not bad kid, but won't play around all day. Try see if your Libra can handle this... MAPLEMOOSE SLAPSHOT!"/div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b2ce429ffba5595190ccd7a9425084f4"MapleMoose spun around Libra and went about three feet away from Libra, stopped and then charged back at Libra hitting it so hard it sent Libra flying into the air./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0b7b83e35f4b339c90555afc9cce2f50""Oh poor you, Yu... Ha see what I did there. Looks like it's all over for you and it's only the first battle./div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="be528948563964fbfbb2b2d0b367a85f"Ryan eagerly stated./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f5a8a17e18784f2744d879892f987162""Hmm, I've never tried this before but there's a first time for everything right? Plus I gotta have some fun today. LIBRA SONIC WAVE!"/div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6ecd5352d8f83bb13f12db130e4053da"Libra was coming back down into the stadium but now shooting sonic vibrations at MapleMoose hitting it heavily./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="66b936d5a13506be0fd7261234495ab3"This was the last of the first round battles still going as the others had ended fairly quick. Yu and Ryan had been so focused on the battle they didn't notice every other blader was circles around their stadium watching./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4e12230389ef9735a2f4677dccbbb4fd""This battle just got more intense, with Yu using a one of his special moves in a way he has never done before."/div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0d43ad372bb941dd6d71a0572bc640d8"The DJ yelled in excitement./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abb425fcd44e411d14dec1df4a1c73b9""See sonic wave is deadly enough Just shooting from the ground, but if the waves are hitting you on an angle like they are...it will do more damage."/div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="50056c95c4543789eb7530892c349b1a"Yu said with a grin on his face./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="048034e3283ee649a94c77450f14b5a9"Ryan couldn't help but just look at what he saw as amazing skill./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d6ae5eb23c98ec79388a0876dcb7c62d""Dodge it MapleMoose."/div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="22520b0e76d02b29a478588732eb571f"Ryan commanded./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4f3405bec96d2ed760e92ff32c04931e""You can't run."/div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fc8000d6b39c53d962af37a5f2331a86"Yu responded with laughter./div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="81c88c7d16cd620366414c6da4b315e0"As Libra came Back down into the stadium it hit MapleMoose hard causing sparks to shower everywhere in the surrounding area. But somehow MapleMoose survived./div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b94d9721e158bc8403554b5a25c4f1b5""Oh you survived that? Hahaha not bad. I guess it means more fun for me."/div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="473aa9ef502455244135758d2387bb7e"Yu stated./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="75b0fcc4f243db768e1d1d1b0b46346b""Yea you're pretty powerful for a little kid."/div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6e222bdd4d3f6b983a4af8462f46de4e""I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! LIBRA LETS FINISH THIS! SONIC BUSTER!"/div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e8cf9ed7d63f2958c90ee5124e759a9b""Oh my folks, Libra has just unleashed one of its special moves...what will Ryan and MapleMoose do?"/div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b1c82e7ce71d4705b91a8aebea0c047a"The DJ yelled in Excitement over the speakers./div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="01ffdbdaac52b762cd907eb2611a892a""What is this, the whole stadium is turning to sand."/div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="70f5162f646902f2c8fc52e81d137359"Ryan said, sounding frusterated./div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="476167ba52d84535c58c5035d005fc82""Are you ready for a sleepout?"/div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="38a9768dcf7f4cf12b54bb47f2be693c"Yu responded./div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d2ae773cacc5b604db024e6e314d0cb2""Sleepout huh?"/div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b2ae89b6f2335b06e9dbc3265f54c8ce""With the stadium turning to sand, and Libras sonic waves sucking your bey into them, it will lose of its power eventually and just stop spinning."/div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9bfc6a900316a036b6463bf51fd740c9""Not good... Ugh."/div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="45e17ed8b5ba09c1310b022b595139f5"After about two minutes MapleMoose stopped spinning and Yu and Libra one by a sleep out. Yu and Gingka had both advanced to the next round./div  
div id="ql-line-91" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="02e9567652b6123045c4d2e2c3c7508b"Afterwards, Yu was sitting inside the blader commons area and saw Ryan come in./div  
div id="ql-line-93" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5e9ea6a43bb7f7b40f7ab700f5041e88""Ahahaha, good battle Ryan... It was really fun!"/div  
div id="ql-line-95" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7989ecf47ac2063f9de4032fffc3b557"Yu said with a big grin on his face./div  
div id="ql-line-97" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f2f69a2579bf934c8497eef255ea0f3f""Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. Say, you looked so serious at the beginning ceremonies. Why all of sudden happy go lucky?"/div  
div id="ql-line-99" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e217f0736ef5436d2bc8e50ed0be3d35""Well, I'm not quite sure about the tournament yet because of some of the people who are running it, but as long as the opponent battles cleanly and isn't trying to hurt me I'll still enjoy the battles."/div  
div id="ql-line-101" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="497f5f82702e7d6ba9949e2504e81bb3""Some of the people who are running it? You mean to tell me you know the Dark Nebula?"/div  
div id="ql-line-103" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="13249c37347d3f29b9c71449e6d19983""Woah, you know them too?"/div  
div id="ql-line-105" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5f0080efd4e1101672b0490199391ada""You bet I do. You may not have known, but they are an international organization per se. Three of the major facilities have a blader here representing them at this tournament."/div  
div id="ql-line-107" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7e729e5b5b5c49bfd4d04eeaa66ed14c""I don't want to be another test product of theirs!"/div  
div id="ql-line-109" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2f777b579e34cd8a59b17d26f6ad8891"" I don't think it's us they're looking for. I over heard them saying that there is a very special bey here in Ottawa that they want to get their hands on. I'm not sure who it is, or where they are but they aren't going to stop hosting tournaments here until they can find it and use it's power for evil."/div  
div id="ql-line-111" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cd50c0e587f6d147f687cc97321859d0""Ohhhh, not good."/div  
div id="ql-line-113" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3889c96fae28dfaa77016617405799f7""Anyways Yu, I have to leave now. However if you'd ever like to battle me again I'm usually on the street somewhere battling."/div  
div id="ql-line-115" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9c2afd804d42c9f750acc6d752e2aa40""Okay, see ya."/div  
div id="ql-line-117" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7941dabc9cb0845db4815e3ebdb29e3a"Yu said with a smile on his face waving good-bye./div  
div id="ql-line-119" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="84c4c83eb535dad84d8ef9a0b48cd5d9"What Ryan said really frightened Yu. He saw that Joeseph's Ursa wasn't just a normal bey. He feared it may be Joeseph they were after. After that thought Yu ran out of the arena and started running back to the hospital, as he had four hours until his next battle. As he got inside the hospital he didn't quit running until he got to Joeseph's room, even if it meant taking the stairs. As Yu got to the room he was quite out of breath./div  
div id="ql-line-121" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="429218accf501df999a944569c77c0b5""Kenta...need...Joesephs...Ursa.."/div  
div id="ql-line-123" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="73ba36885659c2544dd7d4222cd8a327"Yu panted, as he took a seat./div 


End file.
